Midnight Stalker
by lovelychica18
Summary: Someones stalking Danny's sister but things happen along the way. DL, MS FlackAmanda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Midnight Stalker

by crazygrl16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yadda yadda

Detective Flack was in his PD car driving home when his cell rang. It was almost mid-night and he had just checked off. "Flack" he answered.

"Detective Don Flack your wife looks so beautiful and vulnerable when she sleeps." a deep voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Flack asked angrily.

"That is of no concern. Your wife has so much beauty and radiance, the same thing in your little girl, Rachel isn't." the man said as Flack sped up. "poor little Rachel, she had a nightmare and Amanda brought her out to the living room to watch t.v. they ended up falling asleep on the couch."

"You lay a finger on my wife or daughter I swear to god I will hunt you down like an animal." Flack shouted into the phone as anger seeped into him.

"How un-ethical Detective."

"Ethical? You're the one who is in my dam house watching my wife and daughter."

"If it's any consolation I was never inside of your house, I was outside looking in as always. But no worries know I'm far gone now." the man informs Flack as Flack pulls his car into the driveway of his house. "Remember Don, I'm always watching and waiting." _Click_

Flack flipped his phone shut and got out of the car. He looked at the bay window and one of the blinds were pulled up. 'She must have been watching for me to pull up to come meet me.' he thought to himself as she quietly unlocked the door.

"He walked in and over to the couch to fine his wife asleep on the couch with Rachel. He siged with relief as he knelt down. "Hey babe, I'm home." he whispered into Amanda's ear and then kissed her forehead.

That did the trick, Amanda's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey" she said tieredly.

Flack smiled. "Hey to you too. Here I'll put Rachel back into her bed and come back for you." he told her as she started to pick up their sleeping 3 year old. Amanda nodded her head. After Flack tucked Rachel into bed he came back out to the living room and his wife was sitting on the end of couch with her feet tucked under. He went over and sat by her.

"Don, what's up? I've never seen you look this way before." she told him.

"Some guy has been watching you. He called me tonight, he was here at the house probably looking in though the bay window watching you and Rachel.  
"What!" Amanda exclaimed. "If he was looking in he probably had to touch the window, we've got..." Amanda started but was cut off by Don's fingers.

"Danny and Lindsay are on their way over." He told her. "come here," he said as he laid back and pulled her to him. Amanda kissed him gently and then maneuvered herself so that she was laying on top of him and her head was on his chest. Ten minutes later Danny and Lindsay, who was carrying a sleeping baby Megan in the baby carrier knocked on the door.

"Hey thanks for comin guys." Flack said as he opened the door.

"No problem, we're family Don. Wheres Amanda?" Lindsay asked.

"Watching Rachel." Don replied. Lindsay nodded her head and headed to Rachels room. Her husband sat his kit down and opened it.

"How is she holdin up?" Danny asked.

"You sister is strong, she's more worried about Rachel's safety than being concerned about Rachel's and her's." Don told him as Danny dusted for fingerprints.

Danny looked up. "I understand. Lindsay would put Megan's safety before her own in a heart beat, no matter the cost." he told Don.

Lindsay entered Rachel's room quietly. She knew exactly where Amanda would be sitting. It was the same place they both would sit and watch their girls sleep when Don and Danny had to work late and Lindsay was still on maternity leave. Lindsay sat Megan, still in her carrier, on the floor near by and went over to her sister-in-law. "Hey" she whispered.

"hey Lindsay." Amanda said with a soft smile. "I should have known he was out there." she told Lindsay.

"You couldn't have known you were asleep. You wanna go through what happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah I was watching T.V you know waiting for Don then suddenly I hear Rachel screaming..."

Flashback

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rachel screamed in her sleep.

Amanda runs into her room and sits by her daughter. "Rachel sweetheart wake up you're having a nightmare." she told Rachel as she gently shook Rachel.

Finally Rachel woke up. "Mommy, I couldn't find you." she told her mother softly through her tears.

"Shhh baby I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." she replied to Rachel, stroking her hair. "come on you want to come watch T.V with Mommy?" Rachel nodded her head. Amanda smiled and picked her daughter up.

End Flashback

"...then we came out to the living room watched a little T.V sometime after that Rachel fell asleep, I turned off the T.V and fell a sleep on the couch with her." Amanda told Lindsay.

"Look no one is going to touch you or Rachel. Me and definitely Danny and Don won't let it happen. "Lindsay informed her. "Know you need to get some sleep."

"I ..." Amanda began.

"uh-uh I will watch Rachel until Danny is finished. Then I will do a walk through fo the inside while Danny does the outside." Lindsay told her.

"Thank you." Amanda whispered as she slowly stood up.

Lindsay followed suit "No problem, besides what kind of friend or sister-in-law would I be. Hell what kind of Aunt would I be?" she said which made Amanda laugh a little. "Now get going." Lindsay said and gave Amanda a hug.

"Thanks again." Amanda replied as she left. She walked down the hall to hers and Dons room. She stripped off all her clothes and put on a pair of her shorts and one of Don's t-shirt. She climbed into bed, closes her eye but couldn't get to sleep

Half an hour later Don came into the room quietly. "Hey" Amanda said to him.

"Hey I thought you were asleep babe." Don replied with a smile as he took off his clothes.

"Yeah well I can't sleep." she told him and sat up in the bed.

In his boxers, Don crawled into bed with his wife. As he laid down Amanda slid over to him and laid her body next to him and her head on his bare chest. "We'll find this guy, sweetheart and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't touch you or Rachel." He told her as he slid his arm around her back and kissed the top of her head. She didn't reply and he knew why. She had fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes.

07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Lindsay slipped into bed with Danny after she put Megan back into her crib. Danny slid an arm around her waist pulling himself to her and laid his head in the curve of her neck. "I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"I know, I love you too." she whispered back.

"Night Montana"

"Night cowboy."


	2. Hospital Run

Chapter 2

Midnight Stalker

by crazygrl16

Disclaimer: nope don't own csi ny..however anyone else I choose create are that of my imagination...

"Good mornin' sis, what have we got?" Danny asked as he walked onto the scene with Stella and Hawkes.

"Mornin." Amanda replied as she walked over to them. "Kelly DeLane, 30 years old. Boater found her earlier, rescues almost got her out." she informed them. "If you guys got it here I don't feel good and have reports to do. So I'll be in my cruiser."she told them pointing to the department car just behind the crime scene tape 100 yards away. Okays were heard from the 3 CSI's, so Amanda turned and headed to her car. A dizzy spell hit her about a quarter of the way there. She began to feel nauseous, and then she collapsed.

Danny had to ask her something but as soon as he turned around he saw her fall. "AMANDA!" he shouted and ran over to her.

When Stella and Hawkes heard Danny shout they turned to see Amanda on the ground. Stella got on her phone immediately. "This is Detective Bonasera, we need rescue at Mandolin Port. Detective Amanda Flack collapsed." she practically shouted into the phone.

07070707070707070707070707070707070707

Don ran into Mercy Hospital ER and to the nurses station. "I'm Detective Don Flack my wife Detective Amanda Flack was brought here." he said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Room 312." the nurse replied pointing down a hallway to Don's left.

"Thanks" was all he could say as he ran off in that direction. He skidded to a stop at the doorway of her room. She was asleep and her brother was sitting beside her. He walked up to Danny. "Hey how is she?" he whispered.

"She's sleeping right now. Doctors ran some test. Hey I got to get back to the scene. You'll call me when they get the test results?" Danny asked as he stood up to let Flack sit by Amanda.

"Sure man. And when she wakes up I'll tell her you were here." Flack assured him.

"Thanks" Danny said as he kissed the top of his sisters head goodbye. He turned and started to walk out.

"Not a problem." Flack said as Danny left. Flack sat down by his wife and took her hand that adorned her wedding and engagement ring in his and watched her sleep.

An hour later Flack was standing at the window in the room staring out of if it. "Don?" a sleepy Amanda questioned.

Don turned around. "Hey" he said and walked over to her. "You gave me a scare." he told her.

"I'm just fine Don."

"From your mouth to gods ear." he said as they kissed. Don sat down. "The doctors ran some tests, so we should now the results soon. And Danny was here with you before I got here. He had to go back to the scene."

"Cool," Amanda said as she sat up. "Rachel still at Daycare?" she asked.

"Yep, and depending on what the doctors find out we'll go get her or I'll go get her." he replied.

"Ok" Amanda said. There came a knock at the door. "Come in." she shouted.

A young man wearing a white coat came in. "Hi Mr & Mrs. Flack I'm Dr. Drake. We got the test results back. Amanda the reason you collapsed was because you had a low sugar intake." he informed them.

"Ok, that's it? So I can go?" Amanda asked wanting to get out of the darn hospital.

"Well yes you can leave soon. And no that's not all." he said.

"Ok Doctor what the other information?" Don asked.

"Oh it's nothing bad." he began "Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Flack, Amanda your pregnant." Dr. Drake told them.

"I am?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm assuming you'd use the same OBG/YN as before?" he asked.

"Umm yeah. Thanks doctors." Don said.

"No problem. Have a great day and here are the discharge papers." Dr. Drake said as he handed to Don and left the room.

"Wow, Don we're having another child." Amanda said excitingly with a smile.

"I know" he said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Oh my gosh you remember when I told you I was pregnant with Rachel?" she asked as a nurse came in and remove her IV.

"Yeah I nearly fainted and then you kept laughing." he told her.

"I laughed cause of your reaction." she said as she got out of bed. "You fill out the discharge sheets while I got get dressed." Amanda said and went into the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later wearing her suit, the same one she collapsed in. There was dirt on one of the sleeves and pant legs, she didn't mind she'd change when she got home. "Hey I'm ready, you?" she asked.

"Yeah come on." Don said holding his arm out. Amanda walked over to him, and he wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the room.


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3

Midnight Stalker

by crazygrl16

Disclaimer: well birthday has come and gone and nope still don't csi ny

"You do realize that we have to explain this to Rachel, right?" Amanda asked her husband as they got out of the car at Rachel's daycare.

"uh" Don stuttered and smiled at her.

"figured as much." Amanda laughed

They entered the daycare and made there way to the back and outside to the playground. Rachel was on the swing with some other girls when she looked up and sw her parents. When Amanda and Don got through the gate Rachel jumped off the swing and ran towards them. "Mommy! Daddy!" she shouted.

Amanda knelt down to the ground. "Hey sweety" she said as Rachel ran up to her and flung her arms around her mothers neck. As Amanda stood up Rachel wrapped her legs around Amanda's waist. "You have fun today?" she asked.

"Yep" Rachel replied nodding her head. "Our teacher today did something she's never done before."

"Oh yeah what is that?" Don asked his daughter as the Flack family walked to the car.

"We talked about our parents jobs. My friends and my teacher were very interested in your job, mommy and daddy. They thought it was very cool." she told her parents as they reached the car.

Amanda opened the door and put her daughter into her carseat. "That's great." she said as she strapped Rachel in. Amanda shut the door and got into the passenger seat. "Rachel Uncle Danny, Aunt Lindsay, cousin Megan, Uncle Mac, Aunt Stella, Uncle Hawkes and Uncle Pin are coming over tontie." she told her daughter.

"YAY!" Rachel shouted.

070707070707070707070707070707

Rachel looked around the table as she sat on her mothers lap and with her father was to the left of her. To the right of her was her Aunt Lindsay and Cousin Megan who had Uncle Danny to the right of them. On the other side of the table sat Uncle Mac with Aunt Stella and the Uncle Hawkes, and then Uncle Pino.

"So I have this guy in interrogation. We know he's guilty, he know's he's guilty, but the guy is very uncoperative. He keeps rollin' his eyes and snorting." Hawkes said getting Rachel's attention.

"What did you do Uncle Hawkes?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Well," Hawkes began leaning in and looking at Rachel. "When I was finally sitting across from him I got 'you know what?' and the guy just rolls his eyes and goes 'yeah what?' So I stand up and lean my body of the table and slam my hands down onto it and go 'BOO!'. The guy fell over in his chair crying like a baby and confessed to everything." Hawkes ended and everyone laughed.

"Oh that's not the best. When Amanda and I were interrogating someone when she was pregnant, I left the room for 5 minutes, come back the guy was scared out of his pants confessed to all of it.." Danny said and then looked over at his sister. "Bu the way what did you tell him?" he asked.

Amanda smiled. "I'll never tell." she sang as she and Lindsay high-fived each other.

"Aww come on. Don you wife is sharing a secret with my wife." Danny whined.

"She's your sister." Don replied kissing his wife's head.

Lindsay and Amanda smiled. Amanda stood up and placed Rachel in her seat. "Ok, now the reason Don and I invited y'all for dinner is because we have an announcement to make." she smiled at her husband and then turned back to her guest. "I'm pregnant" she says and wit h a smile quickly adds. "Wait for it...girls." she said. By now Mac and Danny's mouths were wide open as their wives stood up and walked over to Amanda.

"All three of us are pregnant." they said in unison. The guys at the table looked at each other in disbelief and smiled awkwardly.

"T-That's great, congrads." Dr. Pino said with death glares coming from Don, Danny and Mac.

"What?" Amanda asked with a pout as she looked around the table with Stella and Lindsay.

"Honey, we're both happy for Danny/Lindsay and Stella/Mac and they're happy for us too. It's just that Mac's going to be down 2 CSI's and a detective and we've got to help. Trust me it's a good thing, it truly is. We just have to take this all in." Don explained to Amanda."we're fine." he said and with that all the guys got up. Don, Danny and Mac hugged their wives first and then Hawkes and Dr. Pino hugged the girls and gave the guys high fives.

Rachel got off her chair and went over to her Uncle Danny and tugged at his pants. "Uncle Danny, why is everyone happy?" Rachel asked.

"Well sweety." Danny said as he bent over and picked her up. "You mommy is going to have another baby which means you'll have another brother or sister. And you Aunt Lindsay and Aunt Stella are having a baby too which means you'll have more cousins." he explained.

"Really? YAY!" she said.

"Really." Danny replied with a smile.


	4. 3 women 1 suspect

Midnight Stalker

Chapter 4

by:crazygrl16

Disclaimers: I own Amanda, Rachel, and Megan oh and the mean evil dude that will appear soon enough..muhahahah but sadly I don't own CSI NY

4 Months Later

By now the entire lab knew that the wives of Don, Danny and Mac were pregnant and very hormonal. Some lab techs learned that the hard way, when Mac or Danny sent one of their wives or both of them to get test results for them.

Amanda, Stella and Lindsay sat together working on paper work when Don came in. He came up behind his wife and kissed her head. "Hey babe." he said.

"Hey" she replied conecntrating on her work.

"Have you read about the Jillian case?" he asked.

"Yeah read the articles, notes and test results. All of which point to the stepson. Why?" she asked turning around to face him.

"I need you and Lindsay to interrogate him. Me and Danny have gotten no where." he informed her.

Amanda smiled. "Sure, come on Lindsay." she said as she stood up, Lindsay followed suit.

"This should be fun." Lindsay commented to which Amanda smiled. You could tell they were both pregnant because it showed, but slightly.

As Amanda and Lindsay walked to interrogation Don turned back to look at the desk only to see Stella dipping her celery stick into a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He stares at her in disbelief as she looks up. "What?" she asks.

"Nothin." Don replied as he walked off.

"Lindsay walked into interrogation followed by Amanda. They stood opposite of the suspect facing the two-way mirror.

"I did not know NYPD would let some beautiful pregnant ladies do interrogation. Remind me to thank them." the deceased's step son comment. "I'm Christian."

"I'm Detective Flack and this Detective Messer." Amanda said motioning to Lindsay.

"Ahhhh your those other fellas wives. My my my what lucky guys."

"Actually's she's married to one and the other one whose my husband is her brother." Lindsay advised him.

"Why don't I just layout what I think went down with your stepmothers murder. Your father marries a significantly younger lady, being a young man you fall for your step mother. You guys had an affair. It was happy at first but that didn't last long. Your step Stephanie began to worry how your father would react when he found out. You didn't want it to end, but she did. You also have had a history of violent so you took her life because you thought that if you couldn't have her no one will." Amanda explained.

Christian clapped his hands. "Nice story Detective, do all pregnant women have the same wild imagination?"

"It's not her imagination. The we found in the house had fingerprints, only one's on them were yours, and we test fired that gun. Guess what Christian the striations on that bullet matched perfectly with the striations on the bullet the ME pulled from Stephanies chest. A witness overheard you and Stephanie arguing just before she was killed, oh and she was pregnant. Your father voluntary gave us a DNA sample." Lindsay explained and walked over to Christian. "It's didn't match. Betcha if we were to run your DNA against it we'd now it was yours." she finished.

Amanda stood up and leaned across the table. "We maybe pregnant but we ain't dumb. A woman that hot is hard to resist. And when she was through with you, you couldn't take it."

"All you've got is circumstaintial evidence with a hearsay witness." he banters.

"I see you've done your homework." Lindsay comments.

"It's obvious you guys haven't."

Lindsay and Amanda looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We haven't done our homework. Good one. No actually we have, but we're just kidding. We know you killed her but you didn't mean to. You just wanted to scare her but the gun went off, right?" Amanda said sweetly.

"You loved her right? That's sweet." Lindsay commented.

Christian looked from Amanda to Lindsay questionablely.

Outside the interrogation room Danny and Flack stood with Stella, who was still munching away. "Stella why don't you go in and join them?" Flack suggested.

"Fine, they're probably starving." Stella said as she walked to the door.

All heads in the interrogation room turned when Stella walked in with a bag of celery sticks, taco sauce and ice cream. "Hey girls, want a snack?" she asked.

"Oh no not another one." Christian groaned.

Amanda and Lindsay smiled and went to sit on either side of Stella. "Want some?" Amanda asked Christian as she dipped her celery stick in the ice cream and then topped it off with taco sauce.

Christian looked sick. "N-No thank you." he replied and by now Flack and Danny were laughing hilariously outside.

"Eh suit yourself." Stella said.

"Hey Stella?" Lindsay began. "This guy wanted his step-mother. He loved her, truly loved her."

A moment of silence came and then Amanda, Stella, and Lindsay began to cry. "That's so beautiful." Stella sobbed.

"Isn't it?" Amanda agreed.

"But why kill her?" Lindsay asked through her tears.

"I-I-I FINE" Christian shouted. "I killed her. She wanted to go back to my father. But I loved her, so I tried to scare her wit the gun. But I didn't know she would try to fight for the gun." he said.

The girls went from crying to snuffling. All three got up. "JERK" the said in uniason and walked out. Amanda and Lindsay went straight to Danny and Flack while Stella went towards Mac's office.

"Officer you can book him now." Flack said as he held onto a crying Amanda. The officer nodded and went in. "Shh babe it's ok." he told her. "Why don't you and Lindsay go pick up the girls and go to our house. Danny and I will take care of things here." Flack suggested.

Amanda nodded and backed up. "Okay." she said and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you when we get home." she said.

Danny finally calmed a sobbing Lindsay down and suggested she go with Amanda to pick up the girls. Lindsay agreed and left with Amanda.


	5. Missing

Chapter 5

Midnight Stalker

crazygrl

Disclaimer: first day of school! first day of school...and I have to take a freakin personal ethics class boring! Anyways as good ethics go I don't own csi: ny

"That was hilarious." Don said to Danny as they entered the break room.

"The look on his face was priceless." Danny added. "The girls being pregnant do have it's advantages. I mean they don't have to work in the field so we know they're safe and with their raging hormones they help us get confessions." Danny said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah yeah the girls wouldn't appreciate that last part." Flack said as his phone vibrated. "Flack." he answered. "We're on our way." he relayed into the phone and shut it. "Mac is on his way to a scene of bones." he told Danny.

"Let's go." Danny said throwing his cup into the garbage can.

0707070707070707070707070707070707

"Rachel why don't you find a movie to watch. Mommy and Aunt Lindsay are going to sit on the couch." Amanda told her daughter as they walked through the front door.

"OK Mommy!" Rachel said and ran to her room to put her bag in there and ran back out and plopped herself in front of the movie rack and looked at the movies.

Outside is where he lurked as usual. He never let his presence be known, but she was beautiful and either way she was going to pay.

0707070707070707070707070707070707

'They had been at that scene for two hours where were they?' Stella woundered as she walked to the front desk. "Celeste who is the officer at the scene where Detective Taylor, Flack and Messer are?" she asked.

Celeste looked at the computer. "That would be Officer Roberts, but he cam an hour and a half ago."

"Really? Could you page him up here please." Stella asked her.

"Sure thing Detective Taylor." Celeste replied and reached for the phone.

10 minutes later a young, well-toned six foot tall officer walked up to Stella. "Detective Stella Taylor Officer James Roberts." he introduced.

"Officer Roberts when you left the remain scene where the detectives still there?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I was being relieved by Officer Thomas" Roberts replied.

"Do you know his first name?" Stella asked

"I think he said Ryan."

"Celeste..." Stella began but she was cut off.

"Way ahead of you. There is no record of an Officer Ryan Thomas working for NYPD." Celeste informed her.

"Officer Roberts can you take me to the scene, please?" Stella asked.

"Detective Taylor, your husband, specifically told me and the Officers that you Mrs. Detective Flack, and Mrs. Detective Messer were to stay at the lab. And that if any officer took you to one all three would personally bust our asses. Technically speaking." he told her.

"Fine, Celeste can I get that address for the scene please." Stella asked.

"Alright! I'll take you only cause he'd kill me if you went with no back-up."

"Let's go." Stella said walking out.

20 minutes later Officer Roberts pulled his cruiser into an alley behind a restaurant. First thing Stella notice was Mac's truck and Flack's car. "You stay here I'll clear the alley." Roberts said and got out of the car his hand on his gun.

Roberts returned 10 minutes later. Holstering his gun he began to talk to Stella. "Alley's clear. Noticed a video camera by the back door of the restaurant. The remains are still there and so are the kits."

Stella nodded her head and her smile faded. "Ok I want you to get our M.E. out her as well as more officers." she told him as she fiddle with her phone. She paged Hawkes, Amanda and Lindsay. "Oh and ask Celeste to come out here because she'll take Mrs. Messer's and Mrs. Flack's daughters back to the lab." she added.

07070707070707070707070707070707070707

Lindsay and Amanda's pagers went off at the same time. "We're going to a scene?" Amanda questioned.

"We'll Stella just says don't ask why and Celeste is coming to take the girls back to the lab." Lindsay added.

"Well then let's go...Rachel we're leaving grab your coloring books and crayons so you can color while me and your Aunt work."

"Ok" Rachel said and scurried to her room and came back quickly. "Ready!" She announced.

"Alright let's go." Lindsay said picking up Megan's carrier.

30 minutes later they pulled up to the scene crowded with officers and a M.C. First thing Amanda noticed was Hawkes dusting Don's cruiser. "Rachel stay here." she said and quickly got out and ran over to Hawkes as Lindsay followed. "Hawkes where's Don?" she asked.

Hawkes looked up, the look on his face made the sisters adrenaline pick up. "Mac, Danny and Don are missing." he told them.

"WHAT?" Lindsay and Amanda shouted as the color drained from their faces. "Where's Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"She's over there" he pointed toward a group of officers Stella was talking to. "But first Celeste is here to take the girls to the lab."

Lindsay and Amanda nodded and walked back to the car. "Mommy what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well Mommy and Aunt Lindsay have to help Aunt Stella help Dad, Uncle Mac and Uncle Danny." she explained.

"Why?" she asked as Amanda took her out of her car seat and picked her up.

"Because a very big crime has happened and we have to do everything to find the bad guy." She explained as they walked over to Celeste.

"Oh ok"

"Ok. You remember Celeste right?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. Hi Cleste." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hi Rachel. You hungry?" she asked as Amanda put Rachel down and Lindsay handed Celeste Megan.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel replied slinging her backpack over her shoulder and looking at Megan in the carrier.

"Well you want to stop at McDonald's on the way back to the lab?"

"That's great! Bye Mommy bye Aunt Lindsay." she shouted.

"Bye" the girls replied.

"Ok let's go." Celeste said.

After watching their daughters be strapped in they headed over to Stella. "Hey." Stella greeted them. "I've got a dozen officers canvassing the neighborhood. Hawkes is processing with help from day shift, Sid's taken the bones to the morgue. And we're going to look at security tapes with Officers Roberts so he can ID the fake officer." she informed them.

"Let's catch this S.O.B." Amanda said.


End file.
